catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Echostream
Echostream is a silver tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. History :Echostream is a WindClan warrior. She is shown to be good friends with Heatherdove. She has a demon inside of her that comes out when she fights or gets mad. Her eyes turn black and her pelt also turns black. She also loves play fighting with friends and is very good at fighting. She also loves to mess with Hawkfire. :She becomes sad because Heatherdove doesn't have a mate, and wishes that she could have someone to love like Echostream does. She is suprised when Heatherdove tells her about her special powers, but is happy she shared her secret with her. :Echostream is under the impression that Barkfoot doesn't have feelings for her anymore. :She later moves into the nursery, expecting Barkfoot's kits. She also dosen't seem to like Blazefur. :Echostream has Barkfoot's kits. She names them Moonkit, Brackenkit and Pheasantkit. :She raises her kits along with Barkfoot, she is seen playing with them often. :Her kits are later apprenticed, and she returns to the warriors' den. :Moonpaw comes to her with deep scraches on her side and on her head, moonpaw tells Echostream that Rosepaw did it and she gets mad and attakes Rosepaw and Cloudstar later finds out and she punishes her. :She later finds out that Moonpaw hade been seeing a rogue named Hunter she chases her back to camp and she stops talking to Moonpaw. :She later forgives Moonpaw.She starts to have doughts about windclan so she goes to vistit shadowclan hoping to talk to the leader :She comes back to camp right before crossing the shadowclan border and when she comes back a rogue named Zoey was in he camp and Echostream attaked her giving her a wound in her tail and longs scars on her back. :She later gets captured by to rogues Mountain and Glacier, they take her back to there home in a cave, her clan mates soon come looking for her and Mountain fights all of them off leaving him with big battle wounds, Echostream later treats his wounds, Glacier was killed in the battle making him very made, later Nyoka comes in and Mountain yells at him for not being there with him to fight, he later calms down mountain and him and echostream talk, Barkfoot comes in the cave looking for her but she says she is not leaving and that she likes it there.She later tells Nyoka that she likes him but he said that they only just meet so he doesnt fell the same way.Mountain later tells her that his is her brother and they go back to the cave and tells echother stories. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :BarkfootRevealed in the WindClan Camp on July 1st, 2010 (formerly): Living Daughters: :Moonpaw: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Pheasantwing:Revealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 Living :Leopardgaze: Living Brother: :Mountain:Revealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 Living Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Frosty's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted